


thanks for today

by wecryglanny123



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecryglanny123/pseuds/wecryglanny123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the ep with seeleys grandad and where sweets takes care / babysits him while they catch yet another killer ... </p><p>Booth says thanks .</p>
            </blockquote>





	thanks for today

**Author's Note:**

> First bones fic I've ever written . Thoughts?

Sweets is about to leave his office when Seeley come barging in with his usual cocky self . The look he has after catching a murderer, always . The older man comes towards him and sweets thinks for a second that he might kiss him and forget about brennan altogether. But he doesn't and he sits down in lances chair and starts playing with a stress ball . 

" thank you " booth says in a small voice , barely audible and sweets probably wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't looking and listening at the older man intently . 

" for looking after pops for me today , and for everything else as well . Just thank you " Seeley says with a look on his face that lance could only call cute / adorable . Sweets pushes all thoughts of his love for booth out of his head and focussed on the man in front of him . He nods to say many things but the obvious one is to say it was fine for him to look after his gamps for the day . Even if it did stop him from working to the limit because even when he wasn't with him he felt a need to check on him . 

" its fine , really " he mutters with a slight smirk . Booth looks at him and smiles a smile sweets finds he only uses when their alone together on a long case and usually end up falling asleep on the small sofa next to each other , covered in files and paper. Lance loves those days . It gives him hope for a future with the man he loves. 

" lance ? " the older man says looking unsure and afraid to know why the younger man is avoiding eye contact with him . 

When lance doesn't respond booth stands and walk slowly over too him . He grips hold of lances chin and makes his eyes meet his . Brown eyes meet brown and the younger man draws in a sharp breath just before lips meet lip and slowly they glide across one another, molding like chocolate . 

When they draw away from each other both men are panting and sweets is leaning against seeleys chest and finally , finally he fells comfortable.


End file.
